whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hilfe:Urheberrecht
Diese Seite befasst sich mit dem Umgang mit Urheberrechten in diesem Wiki. Bitte halte Dich daran. Nutzer, die das Urheberrecht nicht achten, schaffen sich selbst rechtliche Schwierigkeiten und bringen das gesamte Projekt in Verruf. Wenn Du hier etwas siehst, was rechtlich nicht Ordnung ist, wende Dich bitte an einen Administrator - ebenso gerne, wenn Du irgendwelche Fragen dazu hast. Regeltechnisches Regeltechnisches wie z. B. Kosten, also Dinge, die schon sehr ins Detail gehen, sollten möglichst nicht auf dem Wiki veröffentlicht werden. Zwar gibt es andere Seiten, die das tun, aber die rechtliche Situation ist nicht so eindeutig, dass wir das verantworten könnten. Bildmaterial von White Wolf Die Rechte an dem offiziellen Material liegen bei CCP hf. Eddy Webb hat uns in einer Mail gestattet, es zu verwenden: :Thanks for contacting us! We’re always pleased to see that our products have inspired people to make their own creative products. Naturally, we can’t allow any use of our properties for financial gain, but if you’d like to use references to our works in a non-profit capacity, please add the following legal language to your project: :© 2012 CCP hf. All rights reserved. :Let us know how it turns out! In der Mail an White Wolf wurde explizit nach Bildern gefragt und das englischsprachige White Wolf Wiki als Beispiel für die Verwendung der Bilder genannt; es ist uns also gestattet, diese zu verwenden. Bitte vergiss dabei nicht, den rechtlichen Hinweis in die Bildbeschreibung einzufügen – das ist zum Beispiel durch die Vorlage cww oder die Auswahl der Lizenz „Die Rechte liegen bei CCP hf.“ möglich. Die Quelle des Bildes, also z. B. das Buch mit Seitenzahl zu nennen, ist nicht schlecht, aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Beachte bitte, dass die Erlaubnis nur für das Material gilt, das auch von White Wolf stammt! Screenshots aus Videospielen, Serien oder Bilder aus Quellenbüchern, für die White Wolf zwar die Lizenz, aber keine Urheberrechte hat (Sword & Sorcery!) brauchen eine gesonderte Erlaubnis von den Rechteinhabern. Genaueres dazu siehe nächster Abschnitt. Bei den lizensierten Quellenbüchern von Feder & Schwert, die zwar in Deutsch, nicht aber in Englisch erschienen sind, sowie bei entsprechenden Büchern anderssprachiger Verlage (z. B. Le monde des ténèbres) ist uns die rechtliche Lage im Moment noch unklar. Eine Anfrage an die Verlage steht momentan noch aus, wird aber erfolgen, sobald Bedarf besteht. Bitte verwende das Bildmaterial aus diesen Büchern so lange nicht. Neben offiziellem Material spricht nichts gegen Fanart, aber es sollte nicht ausufern; generell hat offizielles Material Vorrang, aber wenn man z. B. keine Erlaubnis vom Rechteinhaber bekommt, muss man eben auf Fanart zurückgreifen oder auf Bilder verzichten. Dass man aber vorher fragt, ob man es hier verwenden kann, ist selbstredend. Weiteres Material Bei allem, was hier nicht genannt ist, steht die Anfrage momentan noch aus. Sie wird erfolgen, sobald Bedarf besteht. *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines: Die Rechte liegen bei Activision/Troika Games. Da letztere sich aufgelöst haben, sind Activision zuständig. Eine Anfrage wurde mit Nein beantwortet; die Verwendung von Screenshots, Concept Art etc. ist in diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt. *Vampire: Die Maskerade - Redemption: Zuständig sind Nihilistic Software. Eine Antwort auf eine entsprechende Anfrage steht seit Mai 2012 aus. Eine weitere Anfrage erfolgte im November 2012. Category:White Wolf Wiki